


Jellyfish Song

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Really just sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aquariums aren't the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jellyfish Song

Aoba ignores the touch tank, walks straight through the shark tunnel. He reaches a room dimly lit in blue. No one’s here. He sighs a breath, and takes the velvet-upholstered bench in the corner.

The upside-down jellyfish in the picture frame tank to his left pulsate gently. Across the room, chrysaora spiral around their circular tank. The moon jellies in the centre of the gallery, centre of his view, float peacefully.

The chrysaora are what used to pop into his mind when he thought of jellyfish- pink and peach with their long tendrils- but now he only thinks of the moon jellies. They’re clear.

It’s been six months. They hadn’t known each other half that long, before...

Before Platinum Jail.

Aoba takes a shaking breath, and tries his best to keep his voice clear, even if it doesn’t sound the same. “ _Yura, yura, yurameku..._ ”


End file.
